Death God Knows My Face
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Ikuto had a dark past, but now he is the most pathetic weakling/teacher ever, or is he? Amu, who is supposedly the kindest student of the entire school suddenly kisses Ikuto and forces him to obey her manipualtion but why? What intentions does she have?
1. Small Prelude

**-1- Small Prelude **

"I'll try my best," he whispered, fastening the tie around his neck whilst staring at his own reflection in the mirror. "I will definitely try my best."

"Don't look so frightened. Wear your glasses properly and are you sure you want to leave these bangs of hair covering your eye?" she questioned, straightening his tie for him, "oh well, it doesn't matter how you look. Ikuto you made a promise. Don't forget that."

Ikuto sighed looking away from the mirror and at his little sister. "I'm sorry Utau, but I don't think this will work out. The me now… just for me to become a teacher is impossible. I simply don't have the confidence to do this, even if it is a deal made when I was…"

Utau smiled weakly, "true. I understand since you have returned from that place, you've lost most of yourself. I noticed you are different from before but, it is precisely because you vowed you'd become a decent person that our family will be back together again. For that, even if you are not how you used to be, go along with it."

Ikuto nodded and waved goodbye to Utau as he left. She stood very still by the door, watching as he completely disappeared from her sight. "Certainly," Utau said softly, "this was not the you, not the Ikuto, not the brother that I wanted returned to me."

"Dear me, isn't Ikuto energetic today? I wonder if Aruto will be happy the way things are going."

Utau turned around and smiled at her mother, running over towards her to help with the washing. "He was very uncertain and insecure about the whole idea but you know, I think it's the best that he goes through with the deal he made with father. Brother Ikuto will pull through, especially if we take into consideration the him now."

"You're so certain Utau," Souko said eyeing her daughter with a strained expression, "you seem so optimistic about everything's that happened and whenever you're around Ikuto, you put on a fake innocent and happy mask. Utau, aren't you tired?"

Utau stopped wiping the dishes and her smile disappeared, "I don't want brother Ikuto to come home to a family that has too many changes from when he left. However, I am tired and am beginning to feel sick being around the Ikuto now. I don't like seeing him so weak and vulnerable."

Souko nodded, "as you've said, I believe Ikuto will win the bet. As he is now, he is a very decent person."

"Mother," Utau whispered, looking at Souko.

Souko put on a faint smile, "Ikuto has changed and there is nothing we can do. After all Utau, Ikuto had just spent a long time at that place… he's literally just returned from hell. You can't expect that he wouldn't change. As his mother, I will accept him as he is, what about you? You are his sister."

Utau walked out of the room, not wanting to answer the question posed to her. She clenched a fist, a strong uneasiness filling her as she already knew her answer.

…..Ikuto stared at the high school before him. Something felt really off about this place and Ikuto sensed that perhaps this was the reason why Aruto had allowed and agreed to their little deal. It was Aruto who specifically allocated Ikuto to become a teacher here at his friend's school, so there was no way he wouldn't know what the place was like. Ikuto walked around the place, noting the beautifully furnished flooring and the intricate glass windows that spread along the cream painted corridors. A rich school it seemed and Ikuto knew it would be hard to mix in. Ikuto gulped, approaching the principals office at last, realising that this school was no ordinary school. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out from within.

Ikuto opened it and entered. "H-hello, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm, I'm here to-"

"I know already," the young looking man said, standing up and outstretching a hand towards Ikuto, "don't be so nervous. You are Aruto's son right? I am aware of your conditions already. Welcome to Clandeshire Academy. I am Amakawa Tsukassa. It's a pleasure to meet you Ikuto."

Ikuto took Tsukassa's hand shakily, whilst looking at the floor, "t-this is a very nice school. Really grand."

Tsukassa smiled, "well I'm not surprised since this is one of the most prestigious and rich schools in the area. But Ikuto, please loosen up and don't be so anxious. I understand that you and Aruto have a bet?"

Ikuto simply nodded, taking a quick glance at Tsukassa before staring at the floor again.

"I'm a little speechless," Tsukassa said, "you're father Aruto, when he came to me and told me he wanted to place you into my school to be a teacher, I was surprised. I've heard a lot about you from him and I'd never expect you to be like this."

Ikuto remained silent, still staring at the floor.

"Aruto told me you were a confident and prideful person," Tsukassa continued, "he said you were someone to be feared and it was precisely to get rid of your violent persona, that he wished for you to learn to become a decent person through becoming a teacher. But looking at you now…"

"A lot of things has happened," Ikuto whispered, "please tell me where I am supposed to be."

Tsukassa passed Ikuto some paper, "please go and teach these classes for today. I have already taken you on a brief tour of the Academy yesterday so hopefully you know where to go."

Ikuto nodded and walked quietly out the room without another word. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with the students in the corridor and went straight to the classroom he was allocated to go to. He opened the door to find the students already inside. Rather quietly he started to speak, trying to get their attention and take the register but the students simply carried on chatting amongst themselves. "Please listen to me…" Ikuto spoke again, "I need to take the register…"

"Everyone please listen," a girl suddenly started to shout.

All the students went quiet and looked at the girl who shouted.

The girl smiled, "thank you for your attention, the teacher has arrived so shall we let him start the lesson?"

"Was he there all the time?" a guy asked, looking at Ikuto, "we never noticed him coming in."

"It doesn't matter, we should start our lesson," the girl said, "we can always chat during breaks right?"

Everyone in the class nodded and smiled. "Since it's you asking, Amu, we'll obediently listen."

Amu stared at her classmates, "really guys, please don't make fun of me because I'm eager to learn."

"We didn't mean that Amu-"

"We were not making fun of you."

"We just wanted you to know, if its you who asks us a favour, anyone here wouldn't refuse."

Amu blushed and turned to look at the front, "shall we let the teacher start?"

Seeing the students attention was now on him, Ikuto took the register and half covered his face whilst muttering, "I'm your new teacher, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'll be taking the register now." He read out the names on the list, getting simply replies of yes and when he came to the name Amu Hinamori, he paused for a bit and took a good look at her. She was the one who easily got the whole class's attention and helped him out. He said her name, "Amu Hinamori."

"I'm here," she called with a smile.

Ikuto quickly moved on to the next student, but feeling rather comforted by Amu's warm smile. Maybe, he can slowly get used to being a teacher. The class continued and it wasn't too long before it was lunchtime. The students emptied the room like a swarm of bees, eager for lunch or possibly to get at the front of the long queue in the cafeteria. Ikuto slowly packed his books and began to make his way towards the teacher's office. He walked around the entire school practically, officially lost but he didn't dare ask a student, lest they might think him strange. He sighed, wanting to disappear from this place. The him now, he really just wanted to stay inside his own room and never come out.

"Mr Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto looked to see Amu waving at him. She said a few things to her friends that stood besides her before she ran towards him with the same friendly smile on her face. "I was wanting to take this to the teacher's office. Shall we go together."

Ikuto nodded and followed Amu. He noticed on the way that many other students waved and smiled at her. Amu Hinamori seemed quite to be a popular girl.

"Here we are," Amu said opening the door.

"Oh, if it isn't Amu," a teacher said coming to the door, "Mr Tsukiyomi's here as well. The staff were wondering where you went. Lunch time is almost over. Is there anything you need Amu?"

Amu shook her head, "I was just walking past and I thought I'd say hello. Well, I'll see you next lesson sir."

Ikuto stared at Amu as she walked away. Didn't she say she needed to hand something in? Could it be she realised he was lost and said that to help him?

"She's a kind girl isn't she?" the teacher asked, letting Ikuto into the office. "Amu Hinamori is very popular in the school."

"Yeah," Ikuto simply replied.

"You can count on her as well. Most teachers here rely on her. Amu's helpful and she's always friendly. The nicest thing about her is, she's such a cheery person, always with a smile on her face. Everyone likes her. I suppose anyone would."

Ikuto nodded and without another word quickly ate his lunch, before he left the office again to teach. It seemed to drag on forever but finally it was the end of the school day and Ikuto could leave and go back home, where he didn't need to see so many people. Constantly staring at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone, Ikuto accidentally walked into someone, knocking both him and the other person down. The next thing he knew was, this young guy grabbed onto his shirt tightly and pulled Ikuto towards him roughly.

"Watch where your going teach. You know it's a sin to walk into me."

A crowd of students were beginning to form and Ikuto saw the shocked expressions on most of their faces. Whispers began to circulate around Ikuto and the young boy who gripped tightly onto him.

"Isn't that the boring new teacher?"

"That's the delinquent Yoru."

"…Yoru's going to beat another teacher up…"

"Yoru…" Ikuto muttered, staring at the young boy who glared at him.

"I didn't give you permission to say my name," Yoru hissed, raising his fist, "know your place…"

Ikuto closed his eyes at the sight of Yoru's fist coming towards him, his body trembling.

"Enough," a strong voice shouted. "Yoru, behave yourself. I told you I won't tolerate any violence on school grounds."

Ikuto felt Yoru let go of him and he opened his eyes in time to see him leave.

Tsukassa dispersed the crowd of students before he turned to look apologetically at Ikuto, "are you hurt? I'm sorry about Yoru but he is a problem child at this school."

"I'm fine," Ikuto whispered and he began to run. He only stopped when he was far away from the school. He felt his body still trembling from what that boy Yoru had done or wanted to. It brought back the dark memories of when he was in that place and he knew he would keep feeling fear. Ikuto started to slowly walk again, trying to keep his mind blank. It was best if he didn't think of anything.

"Hey teach, wait up."

Ikuto felt himself freeze up at that voice. He turned, knowing and was right to see that Yoru was behind him. Yoru had a few more friends with him and from the way he smiled, Ikuto sensed he was in trouble.

Yoru placed his arm around Ikuto's neck, "I was pissed off by you and I didn't get to vent my anger. Now, I'm not a unreasonable person, I don't go picking fights with everyone but you walked right into me and knocked me over. Is there something you want to say to me?"

Ikuto just stared at the floor but he said clearly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked into you."

Yoru smirked and with a swift movement pushed Ikuto onto the floor. With another swift click of his fingers, Yoru's followers helped themselves to a few hits at Ikuto who just curled himself up on the floor, trying desperately to defend himself.

Yoru laughed, "now to look pathetically like that on the floor is what shows you know your place. Learn not to be around me next time tech. Hey, shall we…"

"Over there police officers, there's a group of students injuring a man."

Hearing the distant voice, Yoru bit his lips in frustration, then he immediately motioned for his little gang to make a run for it, leaving Ikuto lying still on the ground.

Ikuto didn't move but remained curled up on the floor. His hands gripped tighter around his own body, sweat falling from his forehead. He found his mind suddenly full of the flashing images of when he was at that place and it gave him a spine-shivering chill. He only slowly loosened up when a soft warm hand started to stroke his hair and that sweet caring voice spoke.

"It's alright now, Yoru already left. You can get up now. Are you hurt?"

Ikuto slowly turned to look at Amu who had a very gentle smile on her worried looking face. "Did you help me again?" he whispered.

Amu nodded, "I hope you don't mind me interfering. You looked like you needed help so I pretended to call some police officers. Luckily Yoru and the lot fell for it. I wouldn't know what to do if they stayed."

Ikuto slowly stood up, "thank you."

Amu smiled, "if Yoru bothers you again, just let the principal know. I'm sure he can help you more than I can."

"You really are a very nice girl," Ikuto muttered. "Someone as kind as you really does exist. You make me feel comfortable around you."

There was an awkward silence after Ikuto's mutter as Amu felt a little embarrassed from his words. She took a quick glance at her watch and breaking the silence she said, "I think we should both head home. If you're injured, go to the hospital ok."

"Oh yeah. I-I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ikuto said and without another word he walked off.

She smiled again, "see you tomorrow Mr Tsukiyomi."

Amu stood very still, watching as Ikuto disappeared from her sight and her smile quickly vanished as well, replaced by a odd smirk. "I will most definitely see you tomorrow, for you are absolutely perfect." Amu's smirk turned into a small chilling laugh, "you are exactly the perfection I was seeking for all this time. My most perfect…."


	2. Wake Up Kiss

**-2- Wake Up Kiss **

Ikuto turned the pages, reading and taking notes at the same time. It is his third day attending this school as a teacher and he was still unused to the idea. One thing was quite clear though, he didn't feel comfortable being here despite how many times he tried to strike conversation with the other staff, he would loose the conversation quickly. It was not a surprise considering he was in that place for such a period time that you could call long or short. At home, Utau and his mother was very much the same before he left but he did notice Utau seemed less attached to him, which did not bother Ikuto too much, since it would be natural that at some point siblings grow apart from each other.

"Mr Tsukiyomi, for the next lesson, may I switch rooms with you?"

Ikuto looked up from his book at another fellow teacher, Mamoru Mizuno, who teaches literature.

"You know how I'm time tabled to be teaching in a lab next period, well I don't really like it in there so…"

"It's fine," Ikuto faintly replied, "I'll swap rooms with you since I'm in a normal classroom."

Mr Mizuno smiled, "thank you so much Mr Tsukiyomi. You're a great help. So how have your few days here been?"

Ikuto's gaze returned to the book before him, as he gave a very simple answer, "fine." Seeing Ikuto was so engrossed in his reading, the other teacher went away without another word more. Ikuto sighed, taking a uneasy glance at the door to the office that now slowly closed shut again after Mizuno left. _What am I supposed to think of this place? I just came here because, I needed to prove I was a decent person by becoming a teacher. _

The bell went off, it's loud voice resonating through the entire school, calling the students to attend their next lesson. Taking the necessary files, Ikuto also made his way to the classroom. He entered the forever buzzing room where the students whispers, giggles and words constantly can be heard. He tried to settle them down but was ignored like the first time he came to teach this class. Without even calling their names, Ikuto marked the register, having already memorised each and every student's name and face. His eyes fixated unintentionally upon Amu, who seemed as energetic as ever with that bright smile of hers that charmed others so easily and drew them in, like moths to light. He continued to watch for a while as the other students surrounded her and talked to her so familiarly. She was definitely popular and a known nice person. Amu suddenly looked at Ikuto and she so sweetly smiled at him that he felt strange and turned to write on the board instead of facing the class. The hour lesson went by, with Ikuto speaking at the front and students, only paid attention if they wished. As soon as the lesson ended, the students rushed out like a swarm of agitated bees. Ikuto sighed again, wiping the board of everything he's written.

"Mr Tsukiyomi," A familiar voice called from behind.

He recognised this voice and needed no confirmation with his eyes so without turning around he just said, "what is it Miss Hinamori?"

"Well…" Amu began, "are you alright?"

Ikuto could not help but turn to look at her. He blinked.

Amu's cheeks flushed pink and she stared at the floor, fidgeting, "last time with Yoru…"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ikuto replied quickly.

There was a few minutes silence between them which made it feel very awkward. There really wasn't much for a student and teacher to discuss and Ikuto understood that this girl was just trying to be nice. "I'm going now."

"Wait," Amu almost whispered, "this might be rude of me but are you, Mr Tsukiyomi, always this… are you always weak?"

"I guess I am," Ikuto answered truthfully, "why are you asking?"

"Yoru… is not the type to just give up so… be careful," Amu said walking out the classroom before Ikuto.

Ikuto followed swiftly out the room and headed back towards the teachers office since he had no more lessons for the day. _If it was me before I went to that place… I wonder whether I really would be considered weak, _Ikuto thought. A couple more hours past, the last lesson over and most of the teachers had left already. Ikuto began to pack his stuff, ready to leave. Walking down the now empty corridor, he felt more comfortable. Before he reached the main exit though, he heard voices speaking and out of curiosity stood to the side of the lockers, hiding himself as he took a quick peek to see who it was. He gripped tightly onto his bag and moved further away, but his sight remained upon Amu and Yoru. They were talking so loudly now, he didn't need to strain to hear their conversation.

"So, stop picking on him," Amu stated.

Yoru snorted with an expression that clearly stated how he could not believe someone had just demanded him of something. "Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are? What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"I just couldn't stand seeing you pick on Mr Tsukiyomi," Amu said a little less forcefully since Yoru was now glaring at her. "He's new here and he doesn't know so… he doesn't deserve to be harassed by the likes of you."

_What is this? _Ikuto thought as he listened. That girl couldn't possibly be trying to help him by talking to that delinquent Yoru.

Yoru looked away from Amu and let out a mocking laugh, "Amu Hinamori, this academy's number one nice girl… is this how you get your reputation as nice, by sticking your nose into everyone's business and pretending to be the angel."

"That's not it…" Amu whispered.

"Then what is it?" Yoru suddenly shouted, "that f*cking bastard has pissed me off and I don't let anyone off when they upset me. Regardless of whether he's a teacher or not, you coming to beg for him only gets me more agitated about him."

"Stop it," Amu said, "please just stop bothering him. Besides he only bumped into you by accident, he doesn't deserve to-"

"SHUT UP, you've wasted enough of my time already," Yoru shouted, raising his hands and hitting Amu across the face so hardly that she took a few steps back, almost falling to the floor. "You're getting on my nerves."

Seeing Amu being hit, Ikuto wanted to run out there and defend her or even help her out but his whole body just shook and his legs became so weak, he could collapse on himself this moment. He clasped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his heavy gasps. He knew Amu was doing this for him, she meant him good and she was the one who didn't deserve to be treated this way, however, he simply cannot bring himself to go out there and help her. Instead Ikuto turned around and started to walk away, back towards the office where he came from. _How can I do such a cowardly thing? _Ikuto kept questioning himself with each step away he took. He finally stopped, unable to shake off Yoru and Amu's voices. Ikuto turned and stared at the spot he was in, trying with everything he had to walk over there again.

"-I'm sorry…"

"It's too late now," Yoru said grabbing hold of Amu and raising his hands once more into the air.

There was a sudden loud gunshot noise and from the shock, Yoru looked behind him, letting go of Amu. "What the-" Yoru muttered, almost staring into space. "Hey you…" Yoru clenched his fist and spat at the ground as Amu had took the opportunity to escape. "Whatever, dealing with girls isn't something I enjoy," Yoru said as he walked out the building.

Leaning against the wall with his hands over his ears, Ikuto crouched there, shaking. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to calm down from hearing that gunshot, but he continued to tremble.

"Weaknesses confirmed…"

Ikuto opened his eyes, hearing Amu's voice and her footsteps near him. He slowly looked up to see her standing before him. He removed his hands from his ears, his gaze never leaving Amu. He was drawn to look at her because she seemed completely different. The usual soft and sweet expression that always carried a faint smile was suddenly replaced by that of an composed poker face whose eyes were cold and emotionless. _Was this really Amu? _Ikuto wondered looking at her, he felt as though he was staring into vast void.

"First required weakness," Amu continued in her stoic voice, "physically weak, does not know how to be violent, meaning there won't be problems of you trying to fight back. Second required weakness, a coward who does not even have the slightest courage to step up and help someone in need. That means, you are mentally weak, easily to be influenced and better to follow orders."

Ikuto didn't say anything but continued to stare at Amu. What on earth was she saying and why, when the more he looked at her, the more he felt a strange chill.

"You fit both weakness perfectly Mr Tsukiyomi," Amu said, "so perfect that you are the one I've been looking for to become my disguise."

"What?" Ikuto finally uttered.

Amu smiled, but her smile was not sweet, it was dark and gave a sinister feeling. Ikuto had the urge to move away from her but she somehow held him still with her wild gaze now.

She seemed excited as she exclaimed, "I've finally found you, my perfect disguise... After for so long, I can finally start what I've always wanted to… so from now on, obey everything I say and become my perfect disguise! Come on, how about calling me master?"

Ikuto felt a shiver through his body as he whispered, "y-you're insane…" Seeing Amu's smile disappear, Ikuto knew he should not have said that, though that was what he thought of her when looking at her. There were simply no trace of that sweet innocent girl who had only minutes ago tried her best to help him but now stood a crazy and wild girl. He quickly cleared his throat, "are you unwell?"

"So you won't obey me?" Amu asked.

"Are you sure you're not feeling unwell?" Ikuto repeated, the only explanation he can think of to suggest why Amu is acting this way.

"I knew it, but blackmailing you would do right?" Amu muttered to herself.

"WAIT - what are you doing?" Ikuto shouted as Amu suddenly ripped open her shirt.

With a strong grip, Amu fiercely pulled Ikuto towards her, smacking their lips together in a violent kiss. Then there was a few clicking noises before Amu let go off him.

She held her mobile before his eyes where a picture of them kissing was clearly photographed, "if you don't obey me then I'll release these photo's to the public. The way people will view it is you, a teacher has sexually abused his student, you will most certainly loose your job." Seeing there was no reply from Ikuto, Amu put away her mobile, casually taking out from her bag a sweater and putting it on. "I'll find you tomorrow and I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do." Without another glance at Ikuto, Amu left.

Exasperated but somehow very lost, Ikuto didn't move, still leaned against the wall on the floor. His vision slowly began to fade and blur. It was like his conscience was disappearing, no to be more precise, it was like something inside him is waking. He ran his hand over his hair, standing up at last with a smile on his face, a smile that hasn't appeared for a long time now. He loosened a few buttons on his own shirt and walked over towards the window, looking at his own reflection. Clenching a fist he smashed the glass before him and stuck his hand over a jagged piece, letting the sharp glass pierce into his hand so blood dripped. "This dull pain… this small thrill from the sight of blood… I'm sensing all of it…" Ikuto whispered. He smiled, "that means I've finally stopped acting." Without removing the piece of glass from his hand Ikuto exited the building. As he walked, drips of blood marked a trail, but he didn't care. The fact that he didn't care was proof that he has returned to normal. Ikuto's thoughts were on Amu Hinamori now, as he licked his lips, remembering the sensation of her lips on his. _Did that kiss wake me up? _Ikuto thought, _regardless, I've snapped out of my little trance, however… _"You want me to obey you, Amu Hinamori," Ikuto snickered, "what an insolent girl? As thanks for waking me, I guess I should play along with her a little." He licked some of the blood that trickled down his fingers now, "I'll mix my blood with your rose flavoured kiss."

…..Sitting irritably at the table, Yoru tapped his feet, unable to believe he was once again in the police station. He gave the police officer opposite him a dissatisfied glance before signing the paper and getting up to leave.

The police officer, equally looking annoyed didn't bother to show Yoru out but just sat in his seat frowning. A hand landed on his shoulder lightly. "What is it?" he asked.

"You look agitated as usual Officer Souma, that kid Yoru shouldn't have been hard to deal with. He's a regular here for fighting."

Officer Souma sighed, "It is precisely the easiness that irritates me. Aren't there any big cases or important people about."

"Seriously, what kind of cases are you expecting?"

Officer Souma suddenly placed on a very serious expression, he stood up, turning to face his colleague, "any case involving VLAD CONSPIRACY. Those are the cases I want to be involved in."

Officer Souma's colleague recoiled, face slightly pale. "Don't be so confident with yourself. Anyone who deals with them has no good ending…"

"I am determined," Officer Souma said sternly, "but the only unfortunate thing is I don't have any kinds of lead. They don't seem to have done anything recently."

"Well…" the colleague slowly began. He stared at Souma who had nothing but determination and convict in his face. "I did hear, a rookie with ties to the organisation, was just released from _that _place."

"That place…" Souma gasped, "seriously he survived. But, I wouldn't think less of anyone involved with Vlad. Who is it?"

"His code name I think, was Sir Stavauri."

"Sir Stavauri…" he repeated. "I'll find him for sure."


	3. Glimpse of Amu's Motive

**-3- Glimpse of Amu's Motive **

The hours seemed to pass particularly slow for Ikuto today. Since this morning as he arrived at school and started his work, he had found himself rather cautious with whatever he did. It was clear that he was expecting something, anticipating something, from that girl Amu Hinamori who had so callously taken a kiss from him yesterday. When he found nothing and even passing her on the corridor and getting no response from her in the morning made him uneasy. Ikuto stared at the blank paper before him, wondering, just what she wanted with him? When she will make her move? The thought of not knowing what she wanted to do scared him.

There was a knock on the door and Ikuto watched as another teacher went to open it. It was a quick glimpse but Ikuto just saw Amu turning to leave from the doorway. Out of instinct, he stood up, walking towards the already closed door, almost bumping into the other teacher. "I'm sorry," Ikuto said apologetically.

"It's fine, you're here to collect these questionnaires for your class right? Amu handed them to me, so here, take them."

Ikuto grabbed the pile of papers from the teacher and immediately as he sat down, began going through them. He was scared, he didn't want Amu to tell him to do anything and only wished she would leave him alone but after what happened yesterday, he knew if she didn't ask him of something then… it was too horrifying to even think of what a girl would want from a teacher. He paused for a bit, when he finally reached Amu's paper, seeing a note stuck to it. Wasting no time, he ripped it from the paper to read it, then scrunching it up, he tossed it into the bin and did as it instructed. He had no choice but to follow her orders for now. He wanted to lead a normal life peacefully and to do that, he needed to get the photo back somehow.

Awhile later, when Ikuto finally approached the meeting place as written on the note, he stopped. Still nervous, he took a few breaths to calm himself. Pushing open the door, he entered the rooftop and walked out to the edge where the high fences surrounded the place. He looked around him, holding the things in his hand.

"I'm up here," Amu called, looking down at Ikuto from the shed top. "Hurry up and hand me my lunch. You're awfully late. I thought you might not turn up."

Ikuto stood there, nervous, "I-I… why did you ask me to buy you lunch?"

Amu stared at Ikuto, "simply put, you are to obey me so it doesn't concern you why but you must do it. Now bring me my lunch before I starve."

Struggling slightly, Ikuto climbed the rusty and wobbly ladder to the shed top and handed Amu her lunch. He sat there, not daring to look at Amu in the eye as she ate. He kept swallowing, wanting to talk to her but loosing the chance when he started feeling more anxious. His hands were beginning to sweat and he tried to discreetly wipe it on his trousers.

"If there is something you wish to say then say it," Amu commanded, not even glancing at Ikuto. "You're weak and pitiful but that doesn't mean you're denied a voice. Speak what's on your mind."

Ikuto gulped, "C-can you delete that photo? I-I've already done what you want. I bought you lunch and-"

Ikuto stopped talking as Amu burst out laughing. She clenched onto her stomach and laughed hard. Seeing Amu like that, Ikuto went back to staring at the floor.

After a few minutes Amu finally stopped, "this is unbelievable. Why on earth would you think that I would be satisfied by you just buying me lunch. I could've asked you to do that without the need of that photo." Amu scrunched up the wrapper of her sandwich and threw it at Ikuto making him look up at her, "until I'm finished with you I won't delete that photo."

"But-" Ikuto wanted to protest.

Amu passed Ikuto a newspaper ordering him to read it. Ikuto did as Amu said, staring at the massive headline of the school's special newspaper that read; _Occult Club Please Investigate. _He read on where the contents was mainly a plea from normal students wanting the Occult club to confirm some kind of phenomenon that has recently been occurring in the school grounds.

"What about this?" Ikuto asked softly.

Amu grabbed the newspaper from Ikuto's hands, standing up, "first off do you know what that phenomenon is?"

Ikuto shook his head.

"I see," Amu muttered to herself, "so you are also the type that is unsocial meaning you have no friends and don't get information easily from people."

"W-wait, why are you assuming that?"

Amu ignored Ikuto, "the first thing I want you to do then…"

Ikuto stood up, more anxious than ever as he waited for Amu to continue her sentence.

"Follow me and hold my bags for me," Amu finished.

Ikuto felt as though he just had a heart attack. Was this it? NO, this surely wasn't what Amu wanted him to do but it was beginning to irritate him that she keeps beating around the bush and refusing to let him know what she is truly after. If she wanted a escort, she could've got one easily, she didn't need to blackmail a teacher. Taking her bags, he followed her off the roof. The more Ikuto was thinking about her, the more perplexed he was about Amu. On the outside, she was a respectable kind model student but the real her was actually a weird calculating girl that does things without a clear motive.

"Pay attention," Amu suddenly whispered which broke Ikuto's trail of thoughts.

He stopped along with her in the middle of the corridor and looked around. It was completely empty and so silent it was unnerving. "Are you not going to carry on walking?"

Amu smiled, "Isn't the atmosphere here nice? We will stay for a bit."

"Stay here," Ikuto exclaimed, "in the middle of the corridor. Wh-"

"ARGH…. Hell…. TO HELL!" a chilling voice shrieked.

Both Ikuto and Amu glanced around them but there was no one there.

"Did it come from a room?" Ikuto asked, walking towards one of the classrooms.

Amu grabbed hold of Ikuto's arm to stop him and as soon as she did the lights went off, dimming the entire corridor and then there was a very bright light which caught both there eyes. The flaming white light was so vigorously bright that it blinded them for the split second. When they opened their eyes both of them couldn't believe what they were seeing. Amu gripped tighter onto a shaking Ikuto.

Standing quite some distance away from them was a girl wearing a ragged white dress, her face covered by blood. There was a deep gash across her neck and her eyes were hollow. The girl stretched out her hands towards them and opened her mouth wide, then the lights began to flicker and the same shriek was heard, "LEAVE… HELL… TO HELL… LEAVE!"

"What is this?" Ikuto uttered, staring at that dead-like girl. "Is she a ghost-"

Without hesitation, Amu began to run towards that girl but Ikuto stopped her, dragging her away. "Are you crazy?" he shouted, trying to hold Amu still and away.

"CRACKLE!" the girl shrieked and once again the lights went off, followed by strange loud crackling noises.

Ikuto and Amu looked behind them as fire crackers on the floor were suddenly set off out of nowhere. They backed away from the firecrackers and the lights switched back on as soon as it was all burnt.

"The girl," Amu said, looking back at where the girl was stood.

"She's gone."

Amu ran towards the side of the corridor where the girl stood and when she approached the spot, she wanted to laugh. It was a dead end. There were strangely no windows or classrooms, just plain dead end. From where Ikuto was standing now, they were blocking the stairway leading down or up, so if the girl had passed them they should've noticed even with the fire crackers going off. Was that girl a ghost? Before Amu could go further down the corridor Ikuto grabbed hold of her again.

"We're leaving," Ikuto said, pulling her away and down the stairs.

Amu tried resisting but to no avail as Ikuto's grip on her was so strong, it was beginning to hurt. "Hey, you're-" Amu wanted to protest but shut up straight away, a sudden terrible feeling looming over her. _Strong_ and his grip on her actually hurts, Amu thought, is a weakling like him supposed to have such strength? It didn't add up. "Showing me such a beautiful sight…" Ikuto said letting go of Amu as they reached the next floor. "What exactly is your purpose? Why did you bring me there?"

Amu didn't reply but simply studied him. Their eyes met for a few seconds as Ikuto turned to look at her and Amu felt an uncanny chill run through her. Ikuto turned away from her quickly but she was certain he just glared at her. His tone as well, it sounded slightly aggressive and demanding. Both the glare and his voice didn't coincide with his weak and pathetic character. _Why? _Amu asked herself, _could he possibly be… _

He was shaking, his whole body. Then Ikuto dropped to the floor and began crying which startled Amu.

"That was damn scary… my god… what was that? Did you plan to scare me all along… so scary," Ikuto cried whilst wiping his tears.

Amu shook her head and sighed. It was a illusion. There was no way Ikuto Tsukiyomi could actually be strong, he was just scared and overreacted was all. When Amu was convinced she calmed down and regained her authority by grabbing hold of Ikuto this time. "We're not finished at that place yet, we're heading back."

"N-no let go, I'm not going back there," Ikuto protested.

"I will distribute that photo if you don't follow my orders," Amu shouted, "come with me or loose your job, it's your choice."

"But why, why must I go there? What exactly do you want me to do?" Ikuto asked scared.

"To find out the truth behind that girl," Amu stated, "there is no such thing as a ghost or zombie or even illusion. There has to be a trick behind everything, the use of switching off the lights and so many distractions proves that the girl we saw is human."

"You make no sense," Ikuto commented, looking at her in disbelief.

Disregarding Ikuto's comment Amu continued, "what we just went through or just witnessed is the phenomenon in which that school newspaper I showed you earlier was on about. Around five weeks ago, before you came to this school, that incident just started up and many students were worried. There was a plea to the occult club to investigate but no results came back. As you can see from that newspaper, the plea is still going on. Well since the students were so disturbed to see that corpse-like girl, the teachers decided to abandon that entire corridor. Barely anyone goes near it and the rumours has settled somewhat since the first time." Amu stared at Ikuto who looked lost and mentally switched off. "Were you listening to me?"

"Y-yes," Ikuto said uncertainly.

Amu sighed, "anyway, this weird incident has taken some spotlight with the news and newspapers out of school. Quite a lot of people know about this and they named this incident as the _Death Girl's Corridor, _the place where the ghost girl lives in. Anything about this incident will surely gain publicity in a short amount of time and one can become very famous overnight."

"Publicity… famous, are you planning to write a article on this?" Ikuto asked.

"No," Amu said, a smile slowly appearing on her excited face, "I don't believe that there are ghosts or monsters in this world. I've said before didn't I? There is a trick behind making the girl appear to be like a ghost or zombie and there will always be a motive for creating such a phenomenon. I'm going to solve this Death Girl's Corridor."

"What are you going to do after that?" Ikuto asked again out of curiosity, "Are you planning to become famous by revealing the truth?"

"No again," Amu replied. She pointed at Ikuto, "I will provide the solution and truth but you are the one to present it to the world."

Ikuto took a step back, "WHAT?"

"Don't _what_ me, you have to follow my orders," Amu ordered, "this was my plan from the start. Be prepared because I am going to make you into the most famous detective in the world."

Ikuto was silent as he studied Amu Hinamori who looked absolutely determined. It was clear she wasn't joking. On the surface he kept his surprised and lost expression but inside, he was already laughing. He was laughing at how ridiculous everything had turned out. He had expected something from her but this was her real motive, it was a total letdown. If all this girl wanted was just to play detective then he refused to be a part of it. "This ends here…" Ikuto said, "I have absolutely no interest in-"

Amu's expression quickly changed from being excitement and determination to a serious one. She grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt, pulling him close to her and she stared deep into his eyes with an intense look that captured Ikuto's attention and made him stop saying what he was going to.

"Without fail, you will play the part as the detective perfectly and deliver all my deductions. You will debut and become famous and once you are well known…" Amu let go of Ikuto, lightly pushing him away from her, "you will become my entry ticket to the unsolvable crime…" Amu turned away from Ikuto, clenching her fists as she whispered in frustration, "and then I can exact my revenge."

_Revenge_, Ikuto repeated in his mind, something he wasn't unfamiliar with. Exactly what was her revenge? How would making him into a famous detective be of any help to her? He continued to stare at Amu, wondering why and how she has managed to grab so much of his attention. He smiled, none of that mattered, as long as he was slightly interested in her then he would play her game.

"I-if I do as you wish… w-will you stop blackmailing me?" Ikuto asked quietly. "And please can you not involve me in any of your schemes, I don't want to-"

Amu turned and smiled at him. This was her usual sweet kind smiles and that shocked Ikuto since at a time like this, that type of smile was so out of place.

"I promise," Amu said, "as soon as you get famous and catch their attention, I'll set you free from me."

The bell sounded, notifying everyone that it was the end of lunch break. Amu started to head off towards her classroom, saying as she left, "stay behind after school. I want to start investigating straight away and… the darkness of the night is most suiting for a ghost story."

Ikuto also started to head towards his classroom. "Amu Hinamori… I wonder when I'll get bored of you. When I do… what kind of a face should I make?"


	4. Dead Girl's Corridor

**-4- Dead Girl's Corridor **

Ikuto stood by the stairs that led to the Death Girl's corridor, waiting for Amu to show up. _Detective_, he thought to himself, for him to become one was a grand joke and he couldn't possibly associate with it in any way. However, he has undeniably developed some interest in Amu Hinamori who no matter what she does seems to remind him of himself. Her fake kindness that masked her calculating personality was much the same as his own façade in being weak. He glanced to the right of the corridor, hearing footsteps, thankful that Amu had finally showed up.

"Did you wait long?" Amu asked already heading up the stairs.

"Not really," Ikuto whispered, curious now to see what Amu would make out of this _Dead Girl's Corridor_. He stood to the side, leaning against the wall and watched as Amu began to examine the corridor, moving slowly along it and squinting at the surface of the wall she passed. She walked all the way up the corridor then back again once, fully pacing the whole place.

"Odd," Amu muttered, "truly odd."

Putting on a uneasy face Ikuto walked up to Amu and said rather quietly, "can we leave? I don't think you'll find anything suspicious, this place is haunted."

"Haunted," Amu repeated, "define haunted to me."

Ikuto gulped, "a place where ghosts and phantoms appear."

"Define ghost and phantoms," Amu demanded.

Irritated Ikuto raised his voice, "you know what they mean, stop making me explain them. Can we please just leave."

"Not just yet," Amu said, walking up and down the corridor again. "Don't just stand there, you do something as well."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm no detective, I don't know what to look for," Ikuto complained, "I know we had a deal but-"

"Even though I chose you because you are a weakling, I wish you can be a little stronger at times. Cowering from surreal things like ghosts is too pathetic. I told you there are no such things as ghost in this world so put your thoughts in line with a real detective and start to decipher what this ghost really is," Amu said with a stern tone in her voice. "What would a detective look for in a case? The trick played out in the scene, the evidence, the motive then the perpetrator."

Ikuto stared at Amu as she continued to observe the scene. "You're serious in turning me into a detective…"

"I am always serious," Amu replied.

Ikuto started to look around the corridor as well but his thoughts were entirely on Amu. The way she was telling him to do things, the way she was looking at the scene and searching around the place made her seem like a real detective. He didn't understand, if she was capable of making deductions herself, if she can so easily slip into the role of a detective then why did she need him to pretend to be one? How exactly would that help in her revenge? Ikuto stopped, took a deep breath and really truly began to search for clues to reveal the trick. He'll help her this time round, only so that he could find out what her revenge is, so he can sooner loose interest in her and leave her alone.

Like Amu he walked the entire corridor noting that there was only two classrooms and both rooms were on the right hand side of the corridor. The stairs leading up and from where they came from was directly in the middle of the corridor and the other side was nothing but walls on three sides. Indeed the set out of the corridor was bizarre. _Trick_, Ikuto thought, _as a detective I would look for_…._what am I looking for…. _Ikuto shook his head. He really couldn't understand the thoughts of a detective after all. There was no way he'd be able to deduce a thing if he tried acting like something he wasn't and couldn't ever be.

Ikuto took a glance at Amu who seemed to be staring at something in the wall. He clenched a fist, annoyed that he hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on, even though he wanted Amu to quickly figure whatever trick was behind the Dead Girl's corridor so he could get rid of her sooner. He began to pace the corridor to calm himself down before whispering to himself, "I can't think like a police or detective but I'm more than capable in thinking through things in that perspective." Ikuto leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't need to search for anything. For him there was not the need to find the physical evidence because all the evidence was inside his mind once he was familiar with the scene. "Yes," he whispered, "that is exactly how-"

"I'll recreate the show," Amu suddenly announced, breaking Ikuto's train of thoughts.

He turned to look at Amu who had a broad smile on her face.

She walked towards him pointing a finger at him, "don't you dare look away. I'll prove to you that there is no such things as phantoms or ghosts in this world. I am a human and before your eyes I will become the Dead Girl of this corridor."

Ikuto simply just nodded and did as Amu instructed, turned to face the stairs going down and waited as she set up the trick. When Amu called out to him, he once again stood at the centre of the corridor and as soon as he did, he heard the exact same screeching voice of the female ghost. Then everything played out exactly like what he had seen before, the same shrieks, the same fire crackers, the same sequence but this time, Amu was the girl who disappeared before his eyes. Ikuto gulped, staring at the stairs, knowing that Amu couldn't have possibly used them because he was standing directly blocking them and he felt nothing go past him. That also meant, Amu couldn't have ran into either of the two rooms either so she truly disappeared. Ikuto began to move towards the left side of the corridor where Amu was last stood in, suppressing his smile as he knew she was there. He outstretched his hands, shaking as he reached to touch the far wall at the end of the corridor.

"Don't be scared, I am still here," Amu said, showing herself to Ikuto. She smiled, "so you will now deliver my perfect deductions to the world, my detective. The trick has been proven."

"T-the culprit…" Ikuto queried.

"It does not concern us. This is like a magic show, just by revealing the trick, we'll achieve what we want. No one will care about the culprit because if there are no ghosts, no one will be interested," Amu answered. She began to walk away, "I'll tell you precisely what I want you to do tomorrow."

Ikuto watched Amu leave, anticipating the arrival of tomorrow. He smirked, "I think I will mess around with this Dead Girl's Corridor."

…..Sitting quietly at his desk, he tapped his pen on the table, waiting for the other person on line to pick up. When it finally connected, he couldn't wait to speak, "hey, it's been a long time. Are you still travelling around?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Your son, I wanted to update you on how he's doing," Tsukassa said, "he really doesn't seem like the person you described to me. He's rather quiet and always keeps to himself. I wouldn't say Ikuto was a dangerous person at all."

"I think I already expected him to be like this. It's obvious he's changed and I can only thank god that he had survived in that place."

"Aruto," Tsukassa questioned softly, "do you regret involving your son?"

"No father in this world would want to put there own sons in danger," Aruto whispered, "but I really don't have the choice. I don't have the choice now either."

"Aruto," Tsukassa almost shouted, "come back. Come back and we'll work things out together along with your family. Souko is also waiting for you to return. Come back Aruto."

The connection broke off and Tsukassa could only grip onto his mobile, as he cursed himself for not being able to convince Aruto. Tsukassa inhaled deeply, already realising that miracles don't ever happen, just like with Ikuto. He's changed and that change was regrettably another weakness to hold Aruto back from returning. Tsukassa bit his lips and cursed, "if only Vlad's Conspiracy never existed… nothing would've happened."

The night passed on as Tsukassa's thoughts was entirely upon the past and when the morning sun shone brightly into the principle's office did Tsukassa stir from his sleep. It wasn't a new thing for him to spend the entirety of his night inside school, but he noted to himself once again that it wasn't the most ideal option ever. There was a knock on his door and as he called for them to enter, he was surprised to see Ikuto along with journalists.

"You should have notified me before gathering the mass crowd," Tsukassa lectured, annoyed that Ikuto had went and done something without his permission. "This academy is prestigious and well known, I don't want anything to occur that will degrade its reputation. Besides, I can dismiss you from your job right now."

"I'm terribly sorry," Ikuto said, "I was over excited and without thinking I-"

"Enough, now you've caused such a ruckus we'll have to go along with everything," Tsukassa sighed, walking ahead of Ikuto towards the infamous haunted corridor.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at Tsukassa's back, not liking the fact that he had to be scolded by him. _This is all Amu's fault_, Ikuto thought, _I can't believe she made me gather everyone and announce that I would solve the Dead Girl's Corridor. She's serious alright, about making me famous..._

When Ikuto finally arrived at the Dead Girl's Corridor, he automatically stood before the gathered crowd of people who were involved in the case. The few students who had experienced the phenomenon, a few journalists, Tsukassa, Amu and there was also a small number of other curious students present and a few teachers, lucky to be off duty. He looked at Amu who gave him a nod, signalling to start.

Ikuto cleared his throat and said exactly as he was instructed beforehand, "the school has been suffering from this… this corridor that is called…what is it called…no wait, I know what it's called…the death corridor, yes…"

Standing within the crowd, Amu felt herself vexing from Ikuto's bad presentation as she continued to watch him stammer in his speech that she had him practice saying for the last two hours. _Be calm_, Amu told herself, _you chose him so bare with his stupidity. Remember he's a pathetic weakling. _She continued to watch as he finally got to the part of explaining the trick.

"Now, there is no such things as ghosts… no the girl seemed more like a zombie, well there are no such things as those in this world. The trick is actually very simple. First off…that over there and… first off… it is very simple…"

Everyone stood very still, holding their breaths as they waited for Ikuto to continue speaking but there was a very long pause. Amu clenched a fist, seeing the sweat that was appearing on his forehead. _That idiot_, Amu screamed in her mind, _don't you dare tell me you've forgotten what I told you this morning. I knew I should've had him practice the entire night for precaution. _

"Are you going to actually say something or not?" someone in the crowd questioned.

"You're wasting our time here."

"I-I'm sorry, just let me think for a bit I-" Ikuto said.

"If you're not going to give any deductions then we're leaving," one of the journalists said in an irritated voice.

_What now_, Amu inhaled, _I need to get that idiot to start talking… _Amu pushed to the front of the crowd and coughed, catching Ikuto's attention and she blinked, rolling her eye towards the direction of the classrooms.

Catching onto Amu's hint, Ikuto started again, "first off a real ghost would not need to use so many distractions such as shrieking voices, turning the lights off and fire crackers. All of those are devices to distract our attention to direct our view and focus. In other words, the girl covered in blood that we see in this Dead girl's corridor is definitely a human. If we use a bit of logic, then the trick behind this case is simple, it's the control of one's sight. For example, the shrieking voice…" Ikuto took out his mobile and walked to one side of the corridor then he pressed a few buttons and from his mobile the shrieking voice sounded. "As you can see, when we hear something, we automatically turn in the direction of the sound. Say when we are turned facing this way then no matter what happens behind our backs, we won't be able to see and it is precisely at this moment that a girl takes the chance to stand at the other end of the corridor. The lights going off, which I'm sure you can control by a remote control, adds affect to the ghost and it restricts our eye sight and what we can see, easier again for someone to secretly appear in the corridor unnoticed. The fire crackers used at the end, which," Ikuto went to open one of the classroom doors and from in it pulled out a box of fire crackers. "Someone must've been hiding in this unused room and at the right timing, lit a fire cracker and threw it out into the corridor. So as you can see, this Dead Girl's Corridor is just a mere play on directing where one looks."

Amu let out a small sigh pf relief, seeing Ikuto finally picking up the pace.

The girl standing besides Amu muttered, "she disappeared, she has to be a ghost."

"I'm sure Mr Tsukiyomi will have an explanation for that as well," Amu said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulder to calm her down since she was shaking. She looked at Ikuto who quickly ran back to the other side of the corridor. _Good, _Amu thought, _just like this, continue with my deduction._

"Now," Ikuto said as he clasped his hands over his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I'll show you how the girl disappeared from this corridor." He removed his hands from his eyes and now he stared at his audience with a very prideful expression. He pointed towards the ceiling and Amu gasped from shock.

Attached to the ceiling was two long poles. Amu watched as Ikuto jumped and grabbed onto them, hoisting himself up off from the floor then hooking his foot onto the other far pole so that he was flat against the ceiling facing down. After a few minutes he jumped back down. "This is how the girl disappeared. Out of extreme fear, a normal person would have very restricted actions. They won't really look anywhere but where the girl stood and straight ahead. If no one glances at the ceiling then no one would've noticed the girl was there and that's how she appeared to have disappeared. I'm pretty certain most people were scared once they saw the girl gone from straight ahead of their view so they ran away from the scene. Basically, from everything I've just said, there should be no ghosts."

The crowd began to clap and cheer, praising Ikuto Tsukiyomi's deductions but Amu was too shocked to even move. _Wrong_, the last part was completely wrong. That was not the real trick behind how the girl disappeared. The poles as well, they weren't there yesterday when she checked, they looked as though they were newly fitted. Amu stared at Ikuto who was surrounded by journalists asking him for more details. Why did he go and make up a new trick? What was he doing? "His expression," Amu gasped, when Ikuto turned to give her a smile, "did he have such an arrogant and prideful look before?"

"Right everyone," Ikuto said in a loud voice to catch everyone's attention, "I think we should leave this place now. The Dead Girl's Corridor is no more…"

Everyone started to head down the stairs as they discussed what was just said and presented to them.

"Occult stuff is trash after all-"

"Thank god everything was fake."

"That was intriguing."

"Mr Tsukiyomi was quite cool back there wasn't he-"

"Hey, we should probably quit the Occult club…"

Amu stood very still, leaning herself against the wall, trying to block the several conversations from her surroundings. Her mind was blank, still unable to believe what Ikuto had done.

"Oh my god," a girl shouted at the top of the stairs.

The students and many others rushed back up onto the corridor and they all gasped as they looked at an image of an angel appear onto the wall. The angel seemed to float out towards the crowd and hovered around the spot where the dead girl used to stand.

"Its beautiful," one of the teachers said.

"Why is this happening?" a boy questioned.

Ikuto motioned for everyone to leave again, pushing back the curious crowd. "Shall we leave things as it is for now."

The same girl who first shouted at the angels image now shouted again, "its gone, everyone, the angel is gone."

The few people who managed to push past Ikuto rushed to see and indeed the angel was gone.

"Mr Tsukiyomi," a journalist said, "can you explain that phenomenon to us. The trick behind that angel there."

Ikuto smiled softly, "you know, maybe there really is occult in this world. I have no deductions for that trick if there is any. That angel might really be real."

With those last words from Ikuto, the crowd left with a mystery far more unexplainable than the first. Tsukassa had a few words with Ikuto, expressing how much he still didn't like what he had done, but also could not help but say how intrigued he was at Ikuto's deductions. When everyone left, Ikuto started to head back towards his own classroom, still having lessons to teach. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was from Amu. He smiled, not surprised that she wanted to see him.

…..The day went on smoothly. The centre topic for gossip was of course about the solved Dead Girl's corridor but the appearance of an angel. Even as the students leaving the school at the end of the day, Ikuto could still hear people talking about the incident. Amu was right, the whole thing was attention attracting, though when Ikuto realised what everything was about, he lost interest. Once again he went up the stairs that led him to the Dead Girl's corridor and when he was finally there he saw Amu standing there with a glare.

"What are you planning?" Amu asked straight away.

Ikuto didn't answer so angrily Amu went to the far end of the corridor and placed her hand on the wall. ""Why did you change the original trick and why…" Amu grasped her hand around the material and pulled hardly, the paper wall falling to pieces to reveal the Angel figure hidden behind it. "Why did you go to the trouble in creating the angel by using the original trick?"

"I have no obligation to tell you that," Ikuto said with a mocking smile on his face. "But, do you know who started this whole thing up?"

"Don't change the topic."

"The occult club started this," Ikuto continued, ignoring Amu, "because no real occult stuff happened, their members started to leave one by one so they came up with their own Occult show to save their club. Their little plan worked until you came and decided to have me reveal everything. I pitied them."

"I should've known," Amu said clenching her fists, "that girl who first called out about the angel was from the Occult club. You set everything up. But I don't care… what I want to know is have you forgotten your position. Do you really want me to send those photos so you'd loose your job as a teacher?"

"Aren't the ending results the same?" Ikuto questioned back, "I'm still going to be famous. The newspapers tomorrow will all have this case published. I still did everything you wanted me to do."

"Don't be ridiculous," Amu shouted, "I have no need for someone who doesn't listen to my orders 100%. If you have so many of your own ideas then I'm sorry. I've chosen you wrongly and I won't be demanding you of anything anymore. That photo though… I'll still send it out." Amu walked passed Ikuto, heading towards the stairs, "learn never to double cross me."

Ikuto smirked, grabbing Amu and pulling her back. "You shouldn't be saying sorry… because about that photo…" With one hand he clasped onto Amu's neck tightly and shoved her against the wall then he leaned closer to her, breathing on her face, "I don't care."

Amu stared at Ikuto, who had a wild expression upon his face. She shivered at his cold gaze and the grip on her neck that seemed to tighten with each passing second.

Without another word, Ikuto placed his lips over Amu's, kissing her like she did to him before. Amu wanted to react, wanted to push him away but her body was stiff. _Scary_, Amu thought, _he's actually scaring me and his kiss is killing me… I can't breathe…. _


	5. Shot

**-5- Shot **

Amu felt her body going limp as she was beginning to loose her ability to breathe or even see. Ikuto's lips were sealed tightly over hers, a death kiss with no emotions but a action to taunt her for her foolish attempt in trying to manipulate him. _Strong_, Amu thought, _he's so strong and those eyes that threatened me before… he's actually a cruel and dangerous man. Why did I not notice sooner? I picked the wrong person…_

Ikuto's hand continued to crush her neck exerting so much force that it seemed as though Amu's delicate neck was about to snap off. He noticed Amu was dying and on the verge of death so quickly he unlocked their lips and let go of her, letting her drop to the floor and lie still as she slowly regained the ability to breathe. _Alive, _Ikuto concluded as he stared at the unmoving Amu, he had made sure she wouldn't die. He wasn't planning to kill her in the first place but just to tease her for trying to use him in her schemes. "How are you feeling?" Ikuto asked after a good few minutes when he saw Amu's chest was heaving, a signal that she was breathing normally again.

Amu tilted her head to stare at Ikuto; this man scared her yet at the same time he enticed her.

"You're wondering aren't you?" Ikuto continued to speak, "why I almost killed you."

"Not really," Amu weakly uttered, "it was just a move you made to show me you're not someone to be easily controlled as I've wrongly believed. It was a mere action to warn and aggravate me for my attempted control of you. There's nothing to wonder about it." Amu paused for another breath.

"That's what makes you someone fascinating, for your age at least," Ikuto said lightly, "that uncanny ability to be fearless of anything."

Amu's lips formed a small smile, "I'm not completely fearless." She turned her head to face Ikuto who was standing over her, "I am afraid of you."

Ikuto simply surveyed her, returning her unwavering gaze.

"I am afraid of you," Amu slowly repeated. She slowly got up from the floor and stepped closer to Ikuto. With a shaky hand she caressed his unreadable face, pulling it close to hers and she stared at it, studying it. "You remind me of her…. Your actions just then gave me the same feeling as that women. The exact same aura. The one I want revenge on." Amu removed her shaking hands from Ikuto's face but her gaze never left him, she didn't dare look away. "Are you weak or strong? Are you a pathetic coward or emotionless cruel killer? Are you gullible or cunning?" She retreated from Ikuto in a manner that showed she was very weary of him and that they were now at least at arm's length to each other. She asked this with more force in her voice, "Which is you're real face? The one I fear or the one I seek to control."

"The tables have turned," Ikuto stated, "I won't be the one to answer your questions but you must answer mine. Who are you revenging against?"

"You want to know about me?" Amu questioned back, slightly puzzled with Ikuto's sudden interest. "It doesn't concern you if your not involved."

"A women," Ikuto continued to probe, "did she take a man from you or-"

"Yes," Amu clenched her fists. She realised Ikuto wouldn't stop prying until he got a decent answer from her but there was no way she'd tell him the truth. She might as well go with the flow of things and see what happens. "That women deceived me like you did. She pretended to be innocent and then she stole my father and broke up my family."

"Is that the truth?"

"Of course that's the truth," Amu said more forcefully, "its enough of a reason for anyone to want revenge."

"Exactly, how would making me into a famous detective help you in your plan then?"

"That women is a police," Amu lied, "I want to beat her at deductions and…"

Ikuto walked passed Amu, heading straight down the stairs without saying anything. This confused Amu so much that she couldn't stop herself from chasing after him. One minute he was trying to kill her, the next he was persistently interrogating her and now he was suddenly just leaving her. "Wait there," Amu shouted after him but he didn't stop. "Why? I TOLD YOU TO STOP TSUKIYOMI!"

Ikuto finally stopped. _Frustrating, _Amu thought, _I don't get it. I can't deduce what he wants from his actions. I can't tell what he's thinking from what he says. This is, the first time I cannot properly analyse someone. It's frustrating._

Before Amu could speak, Ikuto turned to look at her, smirking, "about your previous question… my answer to everything is this…" He turned leaving once more as he said those cryptic words, "Only Death God Knows My Face."

…..The man licked his lips, counting the money in his hands and eyeing his employer at the same time. He shook his head as a broad smile crept onto his face, "how generous of you Officer Souma. This amount of money is a load more than the usual price you pay."

"Just hurry up and spit out what you know."

"Don't be so impatient," the man said, putting the money carefully into his pocket. "This isn't just information on any petty criminal. You're wanting information on someone whose involved with VLAD." A gun was swiftly pulled out and aimed at the man who quickly grimaced and stopped his flippant attitude. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you so put that bloody thing away from me Officer Souma."

"Hurry up. I don't have much patients."

"I've been asking around myself but seriously, not much is known. Vlad has extremely strict regulations regarding information so-"

"Get to the point."

The man sighed, uneasy as he stared at the gun still held in Officer Souma's hand, "a small fry, but a bizarre one. _Sir Stavauri _wasn't much of a presence or influencing figure within Vlad's Conspiracy but for some reason he was quite well known. Precisely what he was famous for within Vlad is unknown but people did talk about him and some sort of shady connection to someone very important within Vlad. There was once a rumour about Sir Stavauri being the son of the boss of Vlad's Conspiracy but obviously that isn't true." He paused for breath, "the most important thing would probably be the one thing that proves his identity, his wings."

_Ridiculous, _Souma thought to himself, _wings, what a joke_. "Anything else about him?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm sure you know already," the man continued rubbing his itchy nose, "he was caught by the police and sent to that place. The place where no humans would survive to leave BUT he was released from there recently. He's quite a legend amongst those who knew that he went to that place. He's basically just a man surrounded by rumours. That pretty much sums up everything I know."

"Is that it?" Officer Souma asked, "is that all you've got on him?"

"I did tell you information was limited. Not just on Sir Stavauri but any member of Vlad. You want detail then catch yourself a big fish and questions them. To be fair, I've already provided you with more information than you'll ever get from anyone else."

"Leave," Officer Souma commanded, "I'll contact you if I want anything else."

"Sure," the man said, heading back into the pub, "one more thing you might like to know. Vlad doesn't reuse anyone. I'm certain Sir Stavauri no longer has connection with Vlad."

"Thanks for your tip," Souma whispered, moving out onto the big streets. "Sir Stavauri… I don't care if you are an important part of that wretched society or not but if you're talked about, you have your worth. I'll find you."

"Hey Kukai," a voice called.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"What's with that cold greeting Kukai. Don't tell me you're getting information on Vlad again. You never give up."

Kukai stared at his friend with a serious expression, "I won't ever give up until I put an end to that group. I swear."

"Good. A positive way of thinking."

Kukai gulped, immediately straightening himself and saluting, "Sir Hotori."

"Don't be so uptight Officer Souma, we're off duty now so call me Tadase."

"Yes sir," Kukai said instinctively.

Tadase smiled, "want to go and get a drink."

"Y-yes," Kukai said, unable to suppress his happiness. Tadase Hotori was his Idol in the police force, he particularly worshiped him. Kukai just couldn't believe his luck tonight. He didn't get much about Sir Stavauri but at least he got to see his Idol.

…..Ikuto flexed his fingers, having just finished marking a pile of test papers for three classes. _Unbelievable_, he couldn't believe this was him at the minute, working earnestly and hard like a normal decent adult would. Originally he had thought that Amu would interest him and bring him some excitement but it turned out she was a total let down. He had absolutely no desire to mingle with his past again and that meant he would stay well away from the police or them. "Her revenge is boring as well," Ikuto muttered to himself. He stared deep into space and strangely Amu's face just flickered past his eyes. There was an unsatisfied feeling in him and he grabbed a piece of scrap paper, writing everything down. Amu's attitude, her revenge, her manipulation, her deduction. "Something doesn't add up. Something about her doesn't seem right. I don't know what though." Ikuto pinched himself, having realised he had once again fallen into the trap in being occupied with Amu Hinamori who he promised to forget about. Ever since the last incident with the Dead Girl's Corridor, he hadn't seen her once. It was better to just leave her alone. The phone on his desk rang, breaking his train of thoughts as he picked it up. "Oh Principal."

"I'm calling you regarding a student in your class," Tsukassa spoke, "a girl named Amu Hinamori. Do you know her?"

Ikuto sighed, "yes I do."

"She hasn't been attending school recently. Did you know?"

"Not really," Ikuto lied.

"I'm wanting you to go and find her," Tsukassa said without hesitation, "the other teachers are rather busy with other things so I thought you can go check up on her. You'll find her address in the school database."

"I refuse," Ikuto quickly said without thinking. "I mean, I have things I must do as well and I don't have the time to-"

"Think of this as extra teacher training," Tsukassa continued, "you'll be needing to make visits to students home sooner or later so use this as a practice chance. We can't ignore a student's absence, our school is very responsible. So I'll be expecting the results of your visit in a report by tomorrow morning."

"I understand," Ikuto muttered, knowing there was no way he could refuse Tsukassa. Ikuto made a quick check of his schedule. Seeing he was free with no lessons, he looked up Amu's address, writing it down and already heading off.

As Ikuto arrived near Amu's house, he cannot help but speculate whether he was at the wrong place. He stared at the paper in his hand, reading the address over once more. This was definitely the place, but it was quite unbelievable. This place was the famous rich residential area where only rich families could afford to live in. _Is Amu Hinamori actually the daughter of a well-off family? _Ikuto asked himself, _She doesn't seem like one though. _

Ikuto scrunched up the piece of paper, placing it into his pocket and began to make his way towards Amu's house once more but stopped abruptly to the unmistakable sound of a gun shot. He quickly turned to stare in the distant direction where the sound had came from and almost simultaneously as he did so, three more gun shots was heard. _What the hell was going on? _Without much thought, Ikuto began to run towards the sound of the shot.

As he turned the corner a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. When he looked at the shaking girl holding tightly onto him, he was simply too shocked to react properly; it was Amu Hinamori. Her shaking arms tightened around him and he could hear her irregular breathing becoming faster.

Ikuto pulled Amu away from him, staring at her in more shock. Blood. Fresh blood covered her right arm and she was bleeding. There was an obvious bullet wound near her shoulder. She was shot.

Amu gripped tightly onto Ikuto and said in a strained voice, "HELP ME!"

"What happened?" Ikuto whispered, bewildered still at the sight of her. He quickly took out his mobile, "I'll call an ambulance right now-"

The mobile dropped to the floor with a loud thud as Amu knocked it out of Ikuto's hand. She gripped onto a lock of his silky hair, soaking it in her blood. "This is your fault… this is your fault Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" she breathed heavily, the pain beginning to affect her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ikuto remarked, grabbing hold of Amu's hand, "you and I have nothing to do with each other."

Amu glared at Ikuto. "Take responsibility…" she uttered. "I wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for you."

Ikuto lightly pushed Amu away from him, picking up his mobile. "The school is concerned about your absence. I'm only here because the principal asked me to. I don't care about anything else." Ikuto placed his mobile back into his pocket, "sort yourself out. I'm off."

Amu once again grabbed onto Ikuto seeing him leave. It was always like this, he would always leave to keep himself away from her or anyone else, to stop himself from getting involved, but she won't allow him to do that this time. She hugged onto him, supporting herself to stand as the pain really was starting to drain her concentration.

"Let go," Ikuto said.

"I won't let go until you promise to help me. Promise that you'd help me. Only you can help me…"

"FINE, I'll help you but let go now," Ikuto shouted, noticing that the amount of blood she lost was dangerous. Half of her was covered in blood. Biting his lips he gently held onto her, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

This time it was Amu that pushed herself away from Ikuto. Her eyes were unfocussed as she reached behind her. "As long as you've promised to help Ikuto Tsukiyomi…. Keep your promise and save me. You must absolutely save me." She pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the sky and before Ikuto could say anything she fired it.

Ikuto watched as after the shot, she dropped to the floor, her eyes closed. He stared at her lips that mouthed clearly, "RUN and BECOME MY EYES AND SOUL. SAVE ME."

"Over there. The gun shot was over there," a voice not far cried out and Ikuto could hear several footsteps running towards them.

_RUN and become her eyes and soul. SAVE HER, _Ikuto thought, that was precisely what he did as he fled the scene.


End file.
